


Shadowhunters vs The Capitalistic Agenda

by leightaylor



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, Cutesy, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Nobody Dies, One Shot, Sizzy - Freeform, This is all just humor and fluff, clace, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon get stuck in Clary and Simon's home during a storm and decide to play a nice game of Monopoly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowhunters vs The Capitalistic Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Tales From Shadowhunter Academy, though it does not spoil that series. Enjoy!

     There weren’t many things that Jace was bad at. In all honesty, he’d thought he was good at everything. Which was why he was confused as he currently sat in a candle lit living room, losing all of his fake money to Simon.  
     “This game is ridiculous,” Jace said.  
     Simon tilted his head. “You only think that because you’re losing.”  
     “No,” Isabelle began, “I think I’m with Jace on this one.”  
     “What?” Clary asked. “It’s not ridiculous. It’s Monopoly, it’s a classic.”  
     Izzy rolled her eyes, the thunder dramatically booming outside as she did so. The Lightwoods had come by for a double date with Clary and Simon but out of nowhere it seemed, a severe thunderstorm had hit the city, knocked out the power on Clary’s entire block, and had left the four of them all dressed up with nowhere to go. It was Simon’s idea to bring out the board games. Everyone had protested when Clary suggested pictionary, but Clary was the only protester to Simon’s insistence they play Monopoly. She was the only one who knew his odd talent of never losing a game of it.  
     “It just doesn’t make sense,” Jace said, reaching for the dice. “A shoe buys a bunch of buildings? And railroads?”  
     “It’s meant to teach kids about capitalism,” Simon explained. “Though, it is kind of creepy that board games have stop being for fun and have started teaching kids about the power of money and how the person who has the most materialistic possessions is the real winner but-”  
     “Simon,” Isabelle interrupted. Simon’s head turned toward her.  
     “Yeah?”  
     She smiled at him. “No ‘down with corporations’ talk on date night.”  
     Jace glared at the board. He’d ended up in jail. Again. How could a tiny metal hat be imprisoned?  
     “Hey,” Clary whispered, “you okay?”  
     “I’m fine,” he responded. Simon and Isabelle were staring at him.  
     “Jace,” Isabelle said. “You can tell us what’s wrong.”  
     He held back his laughter and put on his best serious voice. “I just can’t believe that for all my glory and beauty and perfection, I can’t beat the vampire at a children’s board game.”  
     “Dude, I’m not a vampire anymore.”  
     Jace cracked up laughing. Not much in life was more fun than teasing Simon.  
     “You’re the only one laughing, Jace,” Isabelle pointed out.  
     “Clary, I’m not comfortable with you being roommates with a money stealing pig,” Jace said.  
     Clary smacked him lightly on the arm. “He prefers to go by money stealing warthog.”  
     Isabelle’s head perked up. “Do you hear that?”  
     “Hear what?” Simon asked.  
     “The thunder stopped,” she explained. “We can head out to Taki’s in a few minutes, when all the rain has passed by.”  
     Jace looked back down at the board. Food did sound delicious, and he’d like a break from getting his ass kicked. But he remembered how Simon, who was never better than anyone at anything, had a face full of smiles since they’d all started playing the absurd children’s game. The guy had been through a lot in these past few months. Jace could give him a night of being better than him at something.  
     “Actually, I’m feeling a little too relaxed to go out,” Jace sighed. “We could order pizza?” He suggested.  
     Clary groaned and leaned back against the couch. “Oh my god, yes, I’ve been craving pizza all day.”  
     “Pizza sounds good,” Simon said.  
     “Do you guys want to play something else?” Isabelle asked suddenly.  
     “No,” Simon and Jace said simultaneously. Simon gave Jace a strange look.  
     “It’s just that uh,” Jace ran a hand through his hair as he racked his brain for a solution, “well, I’ve finally learned the rules to the game well enough so I don’t want to stop now. Not when I’m so close to beating Simon.”  
     Isabelle looked at Jace’s pathetic money pile.  
     “Oh,” Clary said. “I thought you wanted to keep playing because you knew it made Simon happy to win something for once.”  
     Jace was silent. The other three looked at him expecting a response. “Okay, stop hounding me, it’s true. I did something nice for Simon,” he uttered in a rush.  
     Simon smiled smugly. “I knew you liked me,” he said. “You and I are best friends, aren’t we?”  
     “Don’t push your luck, vampire.”  
     “I’m NOT a vampire anymore!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters, or Monopoly. My friend Rose helped create this title.


End file.
